Xilam (France)
Background Xilam was founded in 1999 by Marc and Alix du Pontavice, after leaving Gaumont Multimedia. 1st Logo (2003?-) Logo: A white stick figure-like person walks near a surface on the screen, brandishing a paintbrush and a paintcan. He grabs the brush and paints a red "X" on the surface. Once that is done, the camera zooms in on the X as the person backs away. The gray text "ilam" appears to the right of the X, which makes this: Xilam Variants: *On Stupid Invaders, the figure and the X are centered, and "xilam" in lower-case letters is shown on the bottom, making this: X xilam *On Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie, After the logo is formed, after "ilam" fades in, the cockroaches spray graffiti text that says "XILAM". *On films from the company, the animation is filmed. FX/SFX: 3D animation. Music/Sounds: A 12-note whistling theme, 2 pencil noises during the last 7 notes, and a piano composition of the last five notes. Music/Sounds Variant: *On Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie, there's an orchestral composition of the aforementioned tune, but then the cockroaches sing the last five notes and laugh. *On Kaena: The Prophecy, synth strings are heard in the background. Availability: Seen on all shows made by Xilam. Scare Factor: None, although the logo may startle first-time viewers. Custom Variants Space Goofs Season 1 variant (1999) Nicknames: "The Sun Globe" Logo: Same as the Space Goofs variant of the Gaumont Multimedia logo, but the text instead says: "XILAM ANIMATION PRESENTS" (in English) or "XILAM ANIMATION PRESENTE" (in French). FX/SFX: See Gaumont Multimedia logo. Music/Sounds: As with the Gaumont version, it's the opening theme, sung by Iggy Pop. Availability: Seen on later prints of Season 1 of the said show. Editor's Note: None. Space Goofs Season 2 variant (2002-2006) Logo: We see a blue irregular pentagon on a space background. On top of it is: A Xilam Production (in English) or Une realisation du Studio Xilam (in French) Then, a UFO (with the Space Goofs) flies over it, and the logo segues into the opening sequence. FX/SFX: The UFO. Music/Sounds: Same as above. Availability: Seen on Season 2 of the said show. Scare Factor: None. Oggy and the Cockroaches variant (1999-) Nicknames: "The Sun Globe" Logo: Same as the Gaumont Multimedia logo, except that the filmstrip inscription is changed to: Xilam PRESENTS (in English) or Xilam PRESENTE (in French) Variants: *In Season 3, the logo was enhanced and a different-looking "X" was used. Also, the filmstrip is stretched out more. *In Season 4, the logo was modified for widescreen. The logo was retouched with a darker filmstrip, smoother animation and a different space background. Like in Season 3, the filmstrip is stretched out more. Shame though, that the Sun is gone here. *In Seasons 5 and 6, the logo's planet now clearly represents earth and has yet another different space background. "PRESENTS" is also in a different font. Instead of hitting the screen, however, the logo hits the background and it shatters into the intro. FX/SFX: See Gaumont Multimedia logo. Music/Sounds: See Gaumont Multimedia logo, In Seasons 5 and 6, the bombastic hit is replaced by the intro theme. Availability: Seen on later episodes of Oggy and the Cockroaches. Scare Factor: None. The New Adventures of Lucky Luke variant (2001-) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: The horse neighing. Music/Sounds: The New Adventures of Lucky Luke theme song. Availability: Seen on The New Adventures of Lucky Luke. Scare Factor: None. Ratz variant (2003-) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Ratz theme song. Availability: Seen on Ratz. Scare Factor: None. Zig and Sharko variant (2010-) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Zig and Sharko theme song. Availability: Seen on Zig and Sharko. Scare Factor: None. Category:France Category:Gaumont